Ash Wolfe
Ash Wolfe is a brash, vulgar, and fiery teenager with a tendency to be a very big lesbian. She doesn't really read the room before speaking, instead preferring to punch anyone has has an issue with what she says. Her wardrobe is also particularly flashy and unorthodox, complimenting her showy personality and her profession as the lead guitarist for her band. Powers Although not demonstrated directly in universe, Ash has access to what is known as a "Stand". Her stand, Fire Woman, has the ability to latch onto anyone Ash directs her towards, and from she will not let go until directed. While Fire Woman is grabbing someone, the more people that look at the grabbed person, the hotter and hotter Fire Woman will become. It does not take too long until the afflicted person bursts into flames. Other than her stand, Ash is pretty good at punching things, but is decently frail otherwise. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 26 Ash is one of the many characters that made an appearance in Episode 26 by technicality. The Ash that was there was a false apparition created by W after he transported that episode's party into The Shadowrealm. While there, "Ash" very quickly latched onto hanging around with Rosé Lee, most likely because she thought she was cute. Soon, the two girls made their way to W's Cruise Ship's pool, but not before stopping in their rooms to change. They swam around for a decent amount of time, but at one point around 2:00 or so, Ash had to use the restroom. After she finally located and used it, she ran into Saffron Judith Pemberton on her way back to the pool. Saffron was clearly panicked and dashed away quickly, leading Ash to assume the worst. Of course, she was correct. During the investigation of Rosé's murder, Ash was naturally suspected due to her proximity to her since the very start of the killing game, but soon became an essential piece of the puzzle of figuring out who the real murderer was. Other than her recounting of the events before Rosé's murder, she inadvertently helped made Saffron seem more suspicious through a "cool whip covered jewel" that was left where the two girls bumped into each other. Other than this though, Ash isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, so she wasn't the great at actually putting two and two together. Trivia * Due to being a fake clone in DBA Episode 26, Ash has never actually been in the real DBA Arena before. It is unclear how W knew of her. * Ash originates from a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure TTRPG that Sylvia ran, Stargazers, where she was Patronix's player character and essentially the exact same personality wise. * Ash has an addiction to cool whip, but specifically only Cool Whip that is in a bag. Container Cool Whip is her arch nemesis. * Also, Ash has done many drugs, but mostly a lot of weed. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters